Quality of images obtained with the use of TV camera can deteriorate due to noise. This noise is required to be reduced what will result in image quality improving.
The method of noise reduction in an image obtained with the use of TV camera is known from the patent US2009154825, published on 18 Jun. 2009, comprising a generation of an output frame out of the frame video flow, having timing interdependency; averaging closely adjacent values of frame elements in one group of frames; and the use of average values considering weight coefficients to form an output frame.
The method of noise reduction in an image is known from the patent EP 0289152, comprising a generation of an image out of the frame video flow. Each video frame is formed from the frame video flow by the following way. A comparison of each frame under processing including appropriate elements of previous frames is performed. The comparison results in defining relations used, considering weight coefficients, to form averaged elements of output frames.